


The Demon King's Harem

by 1JettaPug, ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [7]
Category: KISS (US Band), W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, POV First Person, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Royal Slave/Harem AU ~ Vincent, the son of peasants dreams of a better life for his family. His parents however, have other plans for him. (told from Vincent’s POV)
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Multiple Characters, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Rockin' AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings added in advance for future chapters

Every day I keep wishing things will be better. 

Only a short time ago we had to flee for our lives from our old home during the escalation of the war. The enemy had laid waste to our small village and we were forced to leave everything we knew behind. As refugees in the Royal City..we have nothing. The nobles look down on us. They treat us like dirt. It makes me so angry..but I can do nothing about it. None of us can. Walking home from the market where I work one evening I see soldiers at our door. My heart is ready to burst from my chest in fear. I break into a run. They can’t take my parents from me! They just can’t! We haven’t done anything to anyone! When I reach our home I force my way inside. Father is holding mother as she sobs while a soldier looms over them. “What is happening?!” 

“Vincent..!”

I go to mother’s side and hold her, glaring at the soldier. “Why are you here? We keep to ourselves. You have nothing to charge us with!” The soldier ignores me. “Alfonso and Theresa Cusano, you are hereby ordered to bring your son to the Palace tomorrow. Failure to comply will result in all of you being thrown in the pits.” They..want me? Why? What have I done to anger any of those prissy nobles? Do I offend them just by existing?! Father grunts dismissively. “Fine, we’ll be there. You can leave now.” The soldiers march off, leaving us to comfort mother. “Father..why me..?” He looks down at the floor. “I..I don’t know, son. But we’ll set everything straight tomorrow. There must be _some_ way to make them see reason.” While father takes mother to their room to try to calm her down I sigh. Reason. They’re all a bunch of overly rich, greedy snobs. I highly doubt they even know what that word means. 

In the morning we’re all up early. None of us slept well last night, least of all mother. It hurts to look at her. Her eyes are red and swollen from all the crying she’s been doing. Father and I have to force her to drink water so she doesn’t dehydrate. She cries again a short time later. I try to stay strong for her sake but I end up crying myself. Whatever happens today..I just know it won’t be good. We wrap ourselves in our cloaks and set out. The Royal City is massive. It takes a least half the day just to walk through it to get to the Palace. By the time we reach the gates our feet are aching. Father approaches the guard. “I am Alfonso Cusano. We’re expected.” The guard nods and has the gates opened. Soldiers arrive and escort us inside. 

The inside of the Palace is like nothing we’ve ever seen. It’s beautiful..but frightening at the same time. There are gargoyle and dragon statues everywhere. The halls are dimly lit. The walls and floors are painted elaborately to symbolize flames. At this very moment it really did feel like we were all walking into hell. We’re led into the throne room. It’s so damn hot. Roaring fires line the circular room. On the Black Throne sits the Demon King himself. The soldiers force us to kneel. I’m trembling all over. I had no idea we had to face **him!** I was right all along. We’re all going to die right here. “Come forward, Cusano..” the King says in a deep menacing voice. Father stands, goes to the throne and bows. “You’ve followed my directions well. You are to be commended.” What is the King talking about? I don’t understand. “T-thank you, my King..” Father says, his voice shaky. “You will..take good care of him won’t you..? You will..keep your word..?” I look up with wide eyes. “Father what are you doing?!” 

“Please don’t, Vincent..” mother says. “..we are doing this for you, darling..” 

“You didn’t bother to ask _me_ if this is what I wanted!!” Father sighs. “You’re young, Vincent. You deserve better than what we can give to you. If you stay here in the Palace, you can live in luxury. Without fear.” I can’t believe what I’m hearing! “You’re leaving me here?! You’re abandoning me?!” 

“No of course not!” mother says, clinging to my sleeve. “The King will allow us to come and visit you whenever we like! It will be better here for you..you’ll see!” There was obviously no changing their minds. That was what the soldiers were doing at our home yesterday. Father had _invited_ them. Maybe they had my best interests at heart, but that does nothing to quell my anger. I feel like I’ve been sold off to the highest bidder. “I suppose this is goodbye then.” Mother cries as I turn my back on them. The soldiers escort them out. I slowly approach the throne and kneel. “I am yours, my King.” 

“Yes..indeed you are~” He stands me up, lifting my chin to inspect my face. I’m dwarfed by his size. He towers over me like a beast waiting to pounce upon its prey. “Never have I seen such lovely green eyes~” There’s a deep purr to his voice that makes me shiver. No, body..stop it. This man is a monster. “You’re filthy..but we can take care of that. Oh yes..you will make a fine addition to my harem~” 

“Harem?!” 

This is my life now.

This is where my ‘caring’ parents have left me. 

As a sex slave for the Demon King. 


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is prepared for his new role.

“General Lawless..please take my new pet to the Preparation Room. I must pick out the proper attire for him~” The Demon King strokes my hair before he leaves. I am left with another freakishly tall man with long messy black hair streaked with white, dressed in black studded leather decorated with feathers and..buzzsaws..? Strange is an understatement for such attire. Even though the lust in his gaze frightens me his eyes are..so incredibly beautiful. I have never seen such a pale blue before. What am I saying?! Why is my mind doing this to me?! I _cannot_ feel anything for any of these men. They only wish to possess me and..use me for their own pleasure. The very thought nauseates me to my core. How could my parents think that I wanted to live like this? They couldn’t have known the Demon King would want me for his harem but..still.. 

“Such a lovely little flower you are~” the General purrs, moving much too close to me for my comfort. “If the King had not taken you I would love to have you as my own~” I shudder. “W-well he did..so you can’t..” His laugh is a deep rumble that gives me goosebumps. I wrap my arms around my body and hope that he keeps his hands to himself. “Yes..unfortunate for me indeed. Come..I must take you to be prepared.” He grabs my arm and takes me out of the throne room. He leads me down a long hallway to a bright room. A group of scantily clad female servants gather and the General pushes me towards them. “Make him presentable for His Majesty.” he says before going to a nearby pillar and leaning against it. Is..he going to stay and watch? Damn pervert. The servants surround me and strip me of my clothes. I can feel the General’s eyes on me every second and I want the floor to just open up and swallow me. They take me to a circular pool where they bathe me and wash my hair. Everything they use smells so nice. I wish it eased the discomfort of the General’s constant leer more. 

“His Majesty’s selected attire has arrived.” one of them says, bringing in a bundle of shimmering gold material tied up with a white ribbon. “Make sure everything else matches this.” The other servants nod, taking me to a long table and sitting me down in a chair. My hair is straightened and scented with oil. My nails are painted gold. My eyelids and cheeks are brushed with gold dust. My lips are painted black. Once they’re done they stand me up again to dress me. The ‘clothing’ if it can be called that is minuscule. A long gold skirt split on both sides, gold cuffs for my wrists and ankles, an extravagant looking gold Egyptian style necklace, and finally a gold collar is snapped around my neck with a ring for a lead. If the fact that I’m a pet wasn’t driven home far enough..it was now. The General wastes no time attaching a lead to my collar. He leans close and inhales my scent like an aroused animal. “What I wouldn’t give to have one night with you..” he growls in my ear. “..I would have you screaming~” Winding my lead around his hand he pulls me close. “Such a gorgeous body..a ripe fruit begging to be tasted~” He’s so _disgusting._ I ball up my hands into fists wishing I had the courage to strike him. Thankfully the King’s entrance stops him from going any further. “Is my pet ready, General?” He leans back and hands over my lead. “Yes, my King. And may I say he is quite perfect. A rare jewel to be certain~” The King licks his lips with his long pointed tongue. Gods..what kind of creature is he..? “Indeed he is..and now he will join my other jewels and become part of the ‘family’~” I can still feel the General’s eyes on me as we leave the room.

* * *

The King’s bedroom is lavishly decorated as expected. The bed is covered with red and black satin sheets and several pillows of different sizes. “I have returned, dear pets~” I flinch when he curves his hand around my waist. “Come and meet your new companion~” The pillows start to move. “Welcome back, Master~” a sultry voice calls. The covers shift and out climbs a man with a head of dark fluffy curls, wearing an orange collar with a tag shaped like a fox’s head. Another man emerges, with long blond hair and a green collar with a cat’s paw for a tag. And then another! With short black hair and a blue collar. The first two leave the bed right away when the King opens his arms for them. They cling to him, giggle like children and rub their bodies against him. I feel like I’m going to be sick. The third one is much more hesitant. He must not have been here as long as the others. He leaves the bed and timidly walks over, sitting at the King’s feet and hugging one of his legs. He looks broken. That poor soul. “Dearest pets..I’d like you to meet Vincent. I want you to take good care of him in my absence~” The curly headed one turns and looks at me. “Hiiiiii, Vincent~ I’m Fox and this is Cat~” The blond smiles and waves.

“What..?” 

Fox giggles. “Our nicknames~ Both of us are named Eric so this just cuts down on the confusion~ That’s Tommy down there. He doesn’t talk very much.” I look down at him. He just glances at me briefly and doesn’t say a word. The King sighs. “A bit of a hard case, that one..but I adore him just the same. You will see why once you are more accustomed to us~” My head is spinning. ‘Accustomed’? To you and your loyal little whores molesting me every night? I don’t want to become accustomed to this!!

I..I’d rather die..!!


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is punished for disobedience.

For two weeks now I have had to endure sleeping in the Demon King’s bed with him and his other pets, trying my best to block out the horrible sounds of constant sex. Since I was new I wasn’t touched. The Demon King said we would give me time to become accustomed to sleeping with them. I can’t stand it. I’d rather have my own bed..but I know it would never be allowed. I find myself concerned for Tommy. I learned that he was taken from the Jendellian Army. He was a fine soldier..and now he was a plaything for his King’s greatest enemy. During our time together we grew close, and eventually we formed a friendship. I would keep him close to me and comfort him after a night when the Demon King had taken him. It damaged him more each time. Made him emptier, more despondent. He confided in me his desire to return home. How he often thought of ending his life to be free of this torture. I understood that feeling well. 

When the third week came, the Demon King decides to ‘surprise’ me, welcoming me as a full member of his harem by what else? An orgy of course. Tommy sits in a corner of the bed as frightened as ever, while Fox and Cat lounge on the pillows completely naked except for their collars and..tails.. I don’t even want to go into detail about those.. The Demon King leads me into his bedroom and places his hands on my shoulders. “It’s time, my new pet~” he purrs in my ear. “We are going to have so much fun with you tonight..my dearest Treasure~” Fox and Cat watch as he removes my clothes..and I want to die on the inside.. He picks me up and carries me to his bed. I close my eyes and wish I were somewhere else.

“He’s pretty, Master~” Fox says.

“Mmmm, I agree~” Cat says. “You’ll let us have fun with him too won’t you, Master~?” 

“Of course, my pets~” the King says. His hands feel burning hot against my skin. I try desperately to cross my legs but he isn’t having any of that. He positions his thigh between my legs to keep them apart. “Don’t be naughty, now..they want to see all of you~ They want to touch..all of you~” I feel their hands all over me now, touching me in places I have only wished the one I truly love to touch. I can’t take anymore. 

**"NO!!!!"**

I scream and tear myself away. The Demon King’s long nails leave deep cuts in my skin that start to bleed. I don’t care. **“Don’t…touch me…don’t any of you touch me!!!”** Tommy is scared for me. He approaches and attempts to calm me down but I push him back and he falls to the floor. Fear has me in its grip. I’m panicking. I pick up my discarded clothes and cover myself, backing away towards the door. The Demon King is furious. His eyes are blazing red. He gets up from the bed and grabs my arm before I can flee. “You disappoint me, Treasure.” he snarls, showing off his abnormally sharp canines. “I hoped I would not have to discipline you on the first night, but it seems you leave me no choice. You _do not_ assault any of my other pets..do you understand me?” He shoves me outside. “Perhaps a night out here will make you rethink your choices.” The slamming of the door echoes in my ears. Just..perfect..

My flimsy clothes are no comfort. This hallway is _freezing._ You’d think it wouldn’t be with all the damn fires around here! I have to come to terms with hypothermia being a distinct possibility. I curl up in a vain attempt to conserve my body heat. It’s no use. The cold floor is sucking it all out of me. 

“My what do we have here..a lost pet~?” 

_That voice._

_It’s the General._

I look up at him and his smile makes me cringe. “Has His Majesty punished you? Such a pity~ I could offer you a nice warm space..in my room~” He _has_ to be joking. “No thank you.” He kneels down in front of me. Really? I’m trying to be kind~” 

“I refuse to believe there is an ounce of kindness within you.” 

“Would I offer if I were not being kind~?” 

“You’re being opportunistic.” 

“I cannot deny this~ But would you rather stay out here and freeze? I don’t think so~” 

Unfortunately he has a point. I despise the cold. Always have. I cannot bear to stay out here another second. When he holds out his hand…I take it. 

“Good choice~” 

I just know I’m going to regret this..


	4. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent must endure a night with the Demon King’s General.

I still can’t believe I actually agreed to this. But I have no desire freeze to death in the hallway with only the sounds of the Demon King fucking his loyal pets to send me off. The General’s room is warm at least, and quite nicely decorated. I guess it really pays to be one of the King’s favorites. I only wish there was somewhere else to sleep. The General presses his hand against the small of my back and I flinch. His leather gloves are still cold. “Why don’t you lie down and make yourself comfortable, lovely one~? The fire will warm you up soon enough~” 

“Actually..if you..just give me something comfortable to lay on..I’d much rather sleep by the fire.” 

“Nonsense. There is a perfectly comfortable bed right here~”

“ _Your_ bed.” 

“So it is~” 

“As.. _generous_ as your offer is I will have to decline.” 

The General sighs. “Very well then. You are quite stubborn, lovely one. But if it keeps you here then I will accommodate you~” I’m surprised he agrees to my terms so quickly. Then again he clearly has ulterior motives for doing so. I suppose I’ll just have to tolerate it. For now. As long as I’m not near him that’s a point in my favor. He lays a plush quilt on the floor next to the fireplace and gives me a blanket and pillow. “There you are. Rest well~” As I settle in and can hear him undoing the buckles on all of the ridiculous leather he wears. I don’t close my eyes until he gets into his own bed and blows out his candles.

* * *

_I’m so happy~ It’s so wonderful to be free!_

_I fall into the arms of my handsome savior and smile at him. I never believed anyone was strong enough to defeat the Demon King..but he has done the impossible. And now I am his~ “Please..take me away from here. I wish to see no more of this horrible place.”_

_“As you wish, my lovely one~”  
_

_When we are safe in his home he takes me to his bedroom. My body is already trembling. Yes..take me. Make experience the pleasure of being truly loved~ I let him undress me and touch me wherever he desires. His hands are warm and rough. It feels so good~ I moan as he licks and bites at my skin. It spurs him. He growls and presses his fingers deeper into my flesh. He spreads my legs apart. Oh gods, his tongue..!! I…I can feel it inside me..he’s driving me crazy..!! His laugh echoes in my ears. “You like that don’t you, lovely one~?”_

_“Yes..yes..!!”  
_

_“Good..because I am not done with you yet~”  
_

_Yes..please..give me more..I need more..!! He holds me close, kissing my ear and brushing his fingers against my lips. “Take them, lovely one..get them nice and wet for me~” Of course I obey~ I eagerly suck on his fingers. He purrs, biting into my neck and making me moan loudly. “Mmmm..you’re beautiful when you’re in ecstasy~” I turn so he can see my face. I wonder..why can’t I see his face. All I see are..mesmerizing pale blue eyes.. But it doesn’t matter now. I can give myself to him without any concern. Without any fear~ “Good, darling~” he finally says, pulling his fingers away. I whimper at the loss and he laughs. “Don’t worry, lovely one..you will not be missing them for long~” My anticipation builds as I feel his hand between my thighs. His fingers penetrate me slowly, drawing out a loud gasp from my throat. I..I don’t understand. Why does this..feel so wrong..? Instead of pleasure..I feel dirty. When I try to pull away he tightens his grip. “What’s the matter, lovely one..didn’t you want this~?” I thought I did..but now.. “M-maybe..another time..”_

_“Do you honestly think I am going to let you go now that I have you~?”  
_

_No..everything is dark now. This isn’t a dream anymore..this is a nightmare..!!_

**“NO, STOP!!”**

My screams are muffled by the General’s hand covering my mouth. “Hush, lovely one..I have no intention of passing up a delicious opportunity like this~ Perhaps I cannot fuck you the way _I_ want to..but there are other ways~” He restrains me tightly. I can’t break away! How is he so strong?! I can do nothing but whimper and cry as he continues to violate me. My pain only fuels his lust. He grabs my hand and forces me to pleasure him. He continues for hours until he is sated, then he leaves me with my shame and returns to his bed. His cocky laugh chills my blood. He knows I won’t tell the King what he has done.

I don’t sleep for the rest of the night. 


	5. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the General’s violation still fresh in his mind, Vincent has no choice but to accept his new role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to 1JettaPug for her help with the rest of this story! Roleplay is a wonderful way to plot things out! <3

As soon as I am certain the General is asleep again I leave. The black stone floors feel cold against my bare feet but I hardly care. I wasn’t about to to return to the General’s chambers to collect my slippers. I would rather suffer than go back to that hell. I go into a nearby washroom. As expected he’d left no marks on me, just a shameful stain on my soul that could never be washed away. I cry until I can shed no more tears, then I wash my face and leave. 

“Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone.” 

The King’s presence startles me. Was he waiting there the whole time I was inside? I just remain silent as he leads me back to his chambers. A slight shove pushes me into the room, and another shove makes me fall to my knees. “Well… What have we learned~?” he asks me, leaning down behind me and whispering hotly into my ear. I tremble. Memories of the General’s hands all over me was still fresh in my mind. All I want to do was jump into a pool of scalding hot water and wash off his filth. “M-my..place..is in your bed.. My body..belongs to you..my Master..”

“Exactly~ You finally understand, it seems. We’ll see if the lesson stayed in your head come night, though.“

"Ni- Night, Master?”

“Mmm, yes. I want you and only you tonight. All. Night. Long~”

“All… night…. long….?”

I try to hold in my growing need to scream. I have no choice this time..unless I want to put myself through the General’s torture again. Maybe he would be careful… Maybe he would be gentle one on one with me… I could at least survive if he gave me a little mercy.

“WHAT!?”

“NOOOO!!!”

Fox and Cat had a different opinion than their Master though.

“What about us!?”

“Master, we need you, too!”

One hiss from the King silences his pets immediately. Tommy looks on from where he sat curled up on a dark corner of the bed. I could tell he felt sorry for me. He told me he still had nightmares about his first night. “Now tonight may not be… fun for everyone, but we know that we don’t whine when I’ve made my choice.” the King growls, clamping his hands down on my arms. His grip is tight like iron, and I freeze. Memories of the night before come flooding back to me, and I can’t stop myself from crying again.

“What is wrong with him..?" 

"I have no idea. He should be honored the Master had chosen him." 

"I knew he would be the odd one out..”

Tommy and I could never stand it when Fox and Cat gossiped like teenagers. They’ll never understand the pain. They were completely content and it sickened us.

“Stand, my jewel~” the King orders me. “Go. Clean yourself up for tonight. I’ll be attending to my duties for most of the day-”

“Awww…” Fox pouts.

“Will you take us with you~?” Cat whines softly.

“No.” the King sighs. “Unfortunately I cannot. I wouldn’t want to risk my precious pets being hurt as I survey a nearby battle site.”

“Aww, boooo..” Fox huffs. “We never go out anymore… And we haven’t gone out since the new guy showed up….”

 **“I have a name!!”** I yell before running off to the bathchamber and slamming the door behind me. I hate this! I hate all of this! If only he had the courage to just..end it! I collapse to the floor, curl up and cry again. “My jewel!” I hear the King from the other side of the door. “You don’t run off from me!” I hear Fox and Cat beg for his attention. “Master, please, forget him!”

“Yeah! Come play with us while he cleans himself for you.” Then I hear Tommy’s much quieter voice. “Ma- Master…. Please… C- Can I jerk you off for your pleasure…?” No, Tommy! Don’t do this to yourself just for my benefit! The King however speaks in a pleased tone. “My sweet Jendellian wants to pleasure his King~?” I hear him move away from the door. “Such a lovely surprise this morning~”

“Let us all pleasure you, Master~” Fox says. “We’re your good little whores, Master..we only want to give you release~” Cat says. "Mmmm, yeeeeeesssss spoil me, my darlings~” the King purrs. “I need your lasting touch on my skin before I leave today~ Sweet Tommy..why don’t you ride me while Fox and Cat kiss me~?” I shake my head. How easily he forgets me for the sake of his own desires. I think of poor Tommy debasing himself just to protect me and I feel so pathetic. I get into the pool hoping to wash off some of the shame I feel. Even through the heavy door I can still hear Fox and Cat moan like bitches in heat, and the King’s beast like grunts of pleasure. "Lower, lower, lower~ Mmmmm… Tommy, you’ve become so skilled at taking me… I only hope you can give our new pet some tips~”

“Pleeeease leave the tips to us, master~” Fox coos.

“Yeah, we’ve been taking you far longer~” Cat brags.

The King laughs. “True, true..the older pets guiding the new pet does help them adjust quicker. It certainly worked with you two~” More noises torture me. Tommy’s loud gasps of pain. The King egging him on. “Faster, Tommy..faster..mmm..how gorgeous you look~ This is where you belong~” 

“A-ahhh..yes…yes, Master..!!” 

I can’t take any more of this! I quickly get out of the tub, dry off and pull on my robe. I don’t bother to put my clothes back on. It’s my fault that Tommy is doing this! I can’t let it go on! I throw the door open as hard as I can. **“Stop!”** I see the King’s nose scrunch up in anger and rage. He clearly doesn’t take very kindly to being interrupted while fucking his pets. 

**"What. Did. You. Say?"**

His eyes were alight with such a fire that I couldn’t keep myself from trembling. Without thinking I take off my robe, completely exposing myself to the King’s blazing eyes. “Please, fuck me instead, Master.” I bat my lashes and try to look innocent. The King’s brow raises in surprise. “Well well..I didn’t expect such a lovely gift so early~ I will have to push back my battleground tour, because I will be spending the rest of the day pleasuring my new Treasure~ Come to Master~“

"Y-yes..” I walk forward slowly, ignoring the glares from Cat and Fox. Tommy on the other hand smiles and mouths ‘thank you’. I return his smile. With Tommy moving aside I drop down to my hands and knees and crawl to the King. “Is this…how you want me~?”

“Yeeeesssss~“ The King hums, reaching out to stroke my head. He smiles at me, his eyes dusky and dark. I feel my chest growing tight. It’s..hard to breathe and then…I feel him pull me onto his lap. He purrs as his long tongue licks at my skin. I feel the sharp points of his nails as he fondles me. My mind is hazy. A pleasant warmth pools low in my gut, a sign that my body is quickly growing aroused. As he grabs my hips and lifts me up, I feel his cock press against me, eager for entrance. "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent~” I look away as I grab his shoulders. He is truly claiming me now. He is taking my name and making it _his_. “Such a lovely thing~” he coos softly at me. His calloused hand grips my chin and forces me to make eye contact. “You were meant to be here with me, Vincent. You were meant to be mine~”

“M- Master…” I groan as I lower myself slowly. But he is impatient. He thrusts his cock deeper into me..and gods does it hurt!! This was a mistake..too much! I hadn’t even been properly prepared to receive him! Tears sting at my eyes forcing me to squeeze them shut. He no longer cares if I’m looking at him or not. He just thrusts into me harder and revels in my cries. “..please..I…I can’t, Master..please..it hurts..!!”

“Vincent..can’t you hold on-”

“Ma- Master, I- I cannot…!! Ple- Please…!!” I hear the King growl in frustration but eventually he relents. What good would it do to break his new toy on the first night after all? He huffs and lies back on the bed, slowing his thrusts, but not stopping. “Very well, pet..go at your own pace to finish me.” The motion of his hand for me to do what I wish baffles the others. Both Fox’s and Cat’s jaws drop at his words, and Tommy’s eyes actually fully open in shock. “Master…” I lean forward against the King’s chest and drape my arms over his shoulders. I moan as I circle my hips in time with his slower movements . “..ahhh…M-Master..thank you..!!”

“You’ll have to work on your stretching, my jewel~” The King purrs against my lips, grazing my cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “Tommy, Cat or Fox will show you how to prepare for me~”

“Y-yes, Ma… Master….!”

He is close now. I can hear the change in his breathing. He grabs my ass, strengthening his thrusts only briefly to reach his climax. His release fills me, bringing me closer to my own. "Master please…I wish to..cum for you…please..!!“ Gods, is that _my_ voice? Am I willingly begging for more? What’s happening to me? The King laughs at my eagerness. "Let go now for me, baby..let daddy see you cum~” Even though the words drip like honey, I could still feel the poison behind those sweet murmurs. But it did the trick. The second “daddy” left his lips I cum hard, moaning and shaking on top of him. I’m finding out more twisted things about myself the longer I stay here it seems. As I fully settle down against the King’s warm chest he warps an arm around me. We spend a few quiet moments trying to catch our breaths and slow our heartbeats. “Ma… Master..” I whisper against his neck. My body is tingling all over. I never expected to..enjoy it so much.. “Mmm, such a good pet~” the King purrs, rolling us into a comfortable position on our sides. He lifts my chin to look into my eyes. I see something that surprises me completely. A genuine smile. “How your eyes captivate me so~ We go again shortly, my sweet~ I must go inform my General and Captains that I won’t be joining them today~”


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent fears losing his only friend.

“Such a good boy~” I hear the King say as he strokes my hair. “You did so well~”

“I… I….”

“No, my jewel..save your strength. You’ll need it for later~” I feel him caress my lips and I..I like it.. “I’ll be back, my pets~” He gets up from the bed. Fox and Cat whine and scramble to either side of him, begging for kisses as they work to help him dress. I feel myself being pulled slowly to the outer edge of the bed. It’s Tommy. He shakes me gently. “Snap out of it, Vin… Please, it’s over now.”

“Mmm..Master~” I’m still in a haze. My body is humming with pleasure, anticipating the moment when the King takes me again. “No, Vin..you can’t give in to him now. You have to stay strong! _We_ have to stay strong together! Don’t leave me alone!!”

“Bu… But…. mmmmm….” I stretch back into the red silk sheets. The world feels so comfortable. So warm. This is my place. I can’t remember why I’d been fighting it.

**“VINCENT!!”**

**“TOMMY.”** I hear the King say in his commanding voice. Trembling, Tommy immediately pulls away from me and curls in on himself. “That’s better.”

“Master~ Can we play with Vinnie some~?” Fox asks. The King growls. “So soon after I’ve barely had my fun? I think not.”

“No, I mean kissing and such~ He’s yours like _that_ today and tonight, absolutely.”

“We need sugar~” Cat says eagerly. The King chuckles as he gropes their asses. “Very well, my darlings..you may have your fun. It seems I’ve made him much more receptive~ But remember..none of you are allowed to fuck him. That privilege is mine alone." 

"Of course, Master..” Fox says, licking the King’s cheek. “..whatever you command~" 

"But please hurry back..we can’t wait to watch you again~” Cat purrs. As the King goes to his door, Fox follows him while Cat returns to the bed. I can feel my body start to heat up again. It’s ready for more.. _I’m_ ready. The King smirks and leans in to brush his lips against Fox’s. “Make sure you keep Vincent… preoccupied while I’m out~”

“Of course, Master..we won’t fail you~" 

I can hear Cat’s purrs as he moves closer to me, and I shiver when he licks at one of my hip bones. "Mmmm.. you’re a yummy one. We’re gonna have so much fun with you~” I arch my back. “Yes..I want fun..”

“Cat… Please.. Let him rest…” Tommy mutters. Cat just scoffs at him. “No, it’s my turn for fun!”

“You mean it’s _our_ turn to spoil him, Cat.” Fox corrects. “You wouldn’t wanna force the master’s hand, would you?”

“Not unless he’s gonna spank me~” Cat giggles, then yelps as Fox smacks his ass. “Y- You’re mean, Foxy! That hurt!”

“And _you’re_ pushing your limits.” Fox lays by my side and strokes my hair. “Vincent~” I only moan in reply. “Aww~ It’s like he’s drunk in his afterglow~”

“Drunk on the Master’s sweet juices~” I feel Cat’s fingers stroke my thigh as he lays on the opposite side of me. “Vin, you’re so pretty~ You’ll look even better if you learn to relax your gag reflex~”

“Maybe that should be our first lesson, hm~? What do you think~?" 

"Would be be overstepping if we did that?" 

"You would..” Tommy interjects. “He’s exhausted. He needs time to recover.” Fox glares at him. “And _you_ need to learn your place. You can go somewhere else if you don’t wanna participate.”

“Ma- Master doesn’t want anyone to fuck him right now…” Tommy remains insistent. “You’d be breaking the rules…”

“Master doesn’t want us to fuck him, he never said anything about him blowing us.” Fox says. “And besides, we’re supposed to be helping him and stretching him out~”

“Tha- That’s still breaking the rule–”

“Oh, shut up!”

“The Master said he’d be back soon…”

“I’ll be done by then-”

“I know, because he said he’d only be a minute.”

There was a sudden blur of motion, and Tommy tumbles off the bed. “Fox!!” Cat whines. “You hit him!”

“W-well he deserved it!! Did you hear what he said about me?!” Fox leaves the bed and grabs Tommy’s hair. “Master was right about you, Jendellian. You’re not loyal. You don’t deserve to satisfy Master’s needs. As soon as he returns you’re going to be taken away to be reconditioned.” 

"This is the second time he’ll be going into the Red Room, then…” Cat murmurs into my hair. “It’s what must be done, Cat.” Fox declares with a sharp nod. “The General is going to snap you in half, Jendellian. I hope you’re satisfied.” He kicks Tommy in his side before returning to the bed. “Now… where were we~?”  
Tommy’s painful groan echoes in my ears. No..Tommy! He’s been hurt! I have to help him! What kind of dark power did the Demon King have over his slaves? Whatever it was I nearly fell victim to it. I can’t let that happen again! “Why..why did you hurt him..?”

“I- I don’t know what you mean, Vin.” Fox huffs. “He’s gone and hurt himself yet again.”

“Always a troublemaker,” Cat agreed. “C'mon, Vin, lay back down. Don’t focus on him.”

“Yeah, isn’t it much easier just to feel at ease~?” Fox smirks and tries to distract me. No. Not this time. “You.. You still hurt Tommy…”

“And you’re still sleepy with afterglow~ So, who cares~?”

“I care… He’s my friend.”

“He shouldn’t be important now.” Cat chimes in. “The Master said we could play with you until he returns..you don’t want to displease the Master do you?” I’ve had it with both of them!! I pull myself away and leave the bed to see to Tommy. His nose is bleeding! Did Fox..punch him? “No..no..I don’t want this!! I don’t want to play your sick games!! Your ‘Master’ can go to blazes!!”

“Fox….” Cat’s lower lip wobbles. “What’s happening? He doesn’t wanna play?”

“Ohh, Cat…” Fox hushes him, drawing him into a warm embrace. “It’s okay… it’s alright. He doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. He’s new. He hasn’t been fully trained yet.”

“I.. I know… I just… He was doing so well a moment ago…”

“He’ll find himself in the Red Room with Tommy if he doesn’t come back here.” Fox glares at me. “You’ve upset Cat! Apologize!”

“I’ll do nothing of the kind..” I rip a piece of material off one of the bed sheets to wipe Tommy’s nose. “It’s _you_ who should be apologizing for hitting a defenseless man!” Cat was visibly upset now. He looks at me with big pleading eyes. “Don’t make us upset, Vinnie. The Master loves us. He really does. And, well, you really don’t wanna see him mad at you. Please see reason-”

“That’s not reason! You’re threatening me!” I don’t have the patience for their whining. I gently dab at Tommy’s nose. He’s shaking. Crying. "We’re gonna die here…“ I hold him close and kiss his forehead. "We’re not going to die… We’re fine, Tommy. I’m here for you.”

“Not when I go to the Red Room… Fox will make sure of that…”

“What is this..Red Room..? What do they do..?”

“I’ve already been there once… Ma- Master has you stripped bare and dragged away to the depths of the castle… I was gagged and shackled… The General…he brought me to this dark red room… H- He had toys… weapons… They’re the same thing to him. Fox prides himself on never been there… Cat told me he was dragged halfway there, but he managed to slip out of their grip… He ran straight into the throne room and curled up on the Master’s lap….” My eyes widen. I can’t believe what I’m hearing! This is completely insane..inhuman!! “Here’s hoping the General fixes you good, Tommy.” Fox needs to shut up before I punch him back. Tommy cringes when the Chamber doors open. “H-he’s returned~!” Cat sits up looking positively giddy. I hold Tommy closer to me. “I’ll stay with you, my friend..if he’s taking you, he’s taking me too.”

“Maaaaaaster!!” Fox immediately goes to the King with Cat in his arms, groveling at his feet. “Master! The Jendellian has attacked me again!! And he’s corrupting Vincent!!”

 **“WHAT!?”** The King turns to the General standing by his side. “Dammit, Lawless!! You’ve brought me a hellion!”

“I thought you like them 'spirited’~”

“Not rebellious, though!” The King stomps over to us, his eyes blazing. “Vincent! Get away from him!” I glare. “I’m not going anywhere!! You may have broken them but you are not going to do the same to us!! **YOU ARE A TYRANT!! A SICK PERVERTED TYRANT!! AND I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR SLAVE!!** ” I should have known better. Nobody defied the Demon King’s commands, no matter how much they wanted to. He grabs Tommy by his collar and pulls him away from me. A dragon scaled boot lands between my legs. His eyes look like two burning coals. Still, I harden my glare in defiance. "Y- You’re sick!! You’re a monster!“

**"I AM THE DEMON KING. AND I AM YOUR MASTER."**

The General leers at me as he goes to the King’s side. “Shall I take the Jendellian to be…disciplined, my King~?”

“Take him.” He throws Tommy to the floor at the General’s feet. “Discipline him. Use your saws if you must, but remember only _I_ fuck him.” The General bows and winds Tommy’s lead around his palm, licking his lips. “Yes, Your Majesty~ Come, little Jendellian..it’s time for your next lesson~” Tommy completely falls apart. His eyes are wild, manic..just the way mine were before the King punished me. “No. No! No, no, no!! Not again!! Not with him!! Master, please!! You can’t!!” The King ignores him. "General, make sure he’s…reconditioned per my desires.“

“Of course, Your Majesty~”

 **"NO!! NOOO!!! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!! MY KING WILL COME!! HE’LL KILL YOU, YOU TYRANT!! YOU’LL PAY!! YOU’RE GONNA REGRE–”** Tommy’s cries are silenced by the General knocking the dull end of his blade against his head. He’s then dragged away, leaving me completely alone. 


	7. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent attempts to gain more control of his life..and the life of his closest friend.

“Tommy.." 

I cover my face with my hands and sob. "You..monster…I hate you.. Why don’t you just kill me now..?” I hear the King growl. He kneels down beside me and pulls my hands away, wiping my tears. “Treasure… Stop that. You do not hate me. You simply do not know me.”

“No, I know you’re a monster! A tyrant who cares not for his people but for himself! You selfishly continue a useless war because it entertains you to watch people die!”

“Sticks and stones,” the King replies with a sigh. “You do not know why I have done such things. Perhaps you’ll understand my point of view like Fox and Cat one day.”

“Never. I’d rather die.”

“None of that. You’re too precious and perfect for that kind of talk. Come, join your companions and me for lunch~” I look away. “I’m not hungry.” The King grabs my arm and pulls me up. “I don’t recall giving you a choice in the matter. You _are_ coming. If you don’t want to eat, fine. We will see how long your little resistance to me will last. Once you have a taste of me again tonight..you will forget all about today~”

“Y- You won’t have me so easily, you bastard!” A foolish thing to say on my part. I would never be strong enough to pull myself away from the King’s iron grip. He throws me over his shoulder while he calmly picks up his more loyal pets’ leads and takes us to the dining hall.

* * *

_“Sit.”_

Fox and Cat quickly sit down on their plush cushions next to their Master’s chair. It sickens me to watch them sit up and beg for their silver serving trays. The King takes his seat and sets me down on his lap. What am I, a baby? “You really should eat.” the King says in my ear. “The spiced lamb is especially good. Why don’t you try it~?” I cross my arms and turn up my nose. “I don’t eat meat.” I can see Cat and Fox staring at me in disbelief. “You are such a weird one..” Fox says, biting into his lamb. “..just.. don’t understand you.." 

"Well you don’t have to understand..and I don’t want you to.” I snap, causing Fox to childishly stick out his tongue at me. “Fox, don’t speak with your mouth full.” The King says picking up a plate of rolls smothered in icing. “Vincent, perhaps some sweet rolls, then?”

“No.”

“A salad?”

“No.”

“..water?”

“NOTHING! I want nothing from you!”

“Surely you don’t plan on starving yourself? I’d hate to intervene.” The King growls, grabbing at my waist. I feel a sudden rush of boldness. “Let Tommy go and I’ll do as you say." The King snarls, his grip tightening. "Who are you to think you can bargain with me? Don’t make me have to discipline you as well. I could not bear to have you broken in such a way.”

“Y- You want me to cooperate? Release him!”

“Then you’re going to sit on my lap for every meal..watching us eat until you decide otherwise, my precious jewel. You want to play such a dangerous game with me? You won’t win. Sooner or later your hunger will defeat you.” My resolve fades almost immediately. Gods curse him..he was right. "I…just want to see Tommy..please let me see him!! I’ll do whatever you want!! I beg you!!”

“Treasure, don’t worry, Tommy will be back… in about two days.”

“Two days!?”

“Two days for twice being a thorn in my side and fighting with Fox. He’ll be back better than ever, don’t you fret.”

“He’ll be all loopy again~” Cat giggles as he licks chocolate from his fingers. “He was so affectionate the night he came back~”

“Yeah, he finally put that mouth to good use.” Fox snickers, reaching for a sweet roll. I stare at the King horrified. **“DO YOU DRUG HIM?!”** Cat and Fox just laugh. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to yell at the dinner table? Didn’t your mommy and daddy teach you proper manners~?” The King pins e down with his fiery gaze. "Vincent, silence.“ 

I feel numb. This isn’t happening…

But I could repeat that phrase a million times and I would still be trapped here with these crazies. My friend..my only friend..would still be gone for two agonizing days..

"Open up~”

I glare at the forkful of pasta in front of my face. “Seriously?”

“If you insist on being childish that’s how you will be treated~" 

I sigh. It seems no mater what I do to try to gain some modicum of independence he finds some way to beat me. I was just no match..and maybe I needed to accept it. Besides that, I have gone hungry before. I had no desire to experience such pain again. I open my mouth and take what I have been offered. “That’s my good little jewel~” the King praises softly. “How about another~?” I close my lips around the fork slowly, no longer savoring the taste of the meal but just trying to focus on swallowing. While I do the King picks up my hand and places a kiss on my palm. I don’t react. I continue to eat until the bowl is nearly empty. I..suppose I was too distracted to realize how hungry I actually was. “Last one~” I hear the King say. and I groan. “I- I’m so full, master… I don’t know if I can eat another bite..” I feel his warm hand press against my stomach, gently massaging the ache away and I can’t keep myself from moaning. It should not have been so nice, but it really was helpful. “Are you sure~?” I hear him ask. I really want to see you happy and full. Do you think you can have this one last bite for me~?” I..suppose I could now. I nod and take the last forkful of pasta into my mouth. When I’m finished I sigh heavily and sprawl myself back against the King’s body. He laughs and sets the bowl aside, gently lowering me down onto my own personal plush seat so I can relax while my food settles. "There.. don’t you feel better now~?” he purrs as he strokes my hair. “There’s no need to punish yourself with the pains of hunger. You will have everything you could ever want right here~”

“Yes yes I’ve heard it all before. I just..want to go to bed now..”

“Master… Our nap time~” Fox whines as he yawns. Cat joins him, stretching out over his own pillow. “…so sleepy..” The King smiles at them fondly. "You two can nap. I’ll have you brought back to the bedroom. But Vincent is going to stay with me~“

"On a short leash, I hope.” Fox huffs.

“Now now, don’t be jealous~” the King summons two of his personal guard. “Go nap, my angels~“ I gulp as I watch the guards escort Cat and Fox out of the hall. I should be with them. Why must this torture continue? I stare down at my hands. "W-what..are you going to do to me now? I did what you wanted..” I feel his hand on my head. "We are just going to speak, my pet~ Your parents spoke to my General about certain past desires you had had but were never able to obtain in your position.“

"We were poor, what’s your point?”

“I still don’t think you understand the position you’re in, Vincent. You’re basically a prince in my palace~ And I believe such a position will allow you nearly anything you want. Any jewel, clothes, any instrument of your desire~”

“Yes..at the cost of you violating me for the rest of my life. SUCH a gift.” I tighten my fists. How DARE that bastard try to sweet talk me? Slavery by any other name was still slavery. “Darling…” the King lowers his voice ever so slightly. “I’m offering you gifts, love and happiness.”

“No! No, you’re offering me bribes, forced sex and a broken spirit.”

“You are my Treasure-“

"I am your _sex toy!_ Why don’t you stop what you are doing to Tommy?! You want me to be happy so badly? I want him freed!!”

“But he’s being reconditioned-”

“No no, stop that!! I want him freed right now!! I will keep saying it until you listen to me!!”

"You should listen to him, Your Majesty." 

The King turns to see his newest handmaiden standing in the dining hall’s doorway. He frowns. "What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be cleaning the lower chambers." 

"I was..until I heard what Lawless was doing to that poor boy. I’ve got one thing to say to you.” I watch as she brazenly walks up to the King and slaps him across the face! “He’s killing him!! You’ve been giving that psycho way too much freedom!! If you really ‘love’ your pets as much as you claim then you better start thinking of better ways to keep them loyal..because having them tortured is not the answer!!” I silently thank the gods for her arrival. Her bold words strengthen my resolve once more. “Do as she says, Master! If you wish me to even look at you again you will put a stop to this!!” I even turn away for emphasis. I can hear the growl rumbling deep in his throat. He always does that when he doesn’t get his way. It usually ends badly for those on the receiving end, but I am no longer afraid, and from the looks of it neither was the handmaiden. She stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at him and tapping her foot. “Very well. You have said your piece, Heather. If it had been anyone else who did what you have just done to me I would have them executed. You are fortunate I favor you. You may leave.” Shooting him one last glare she nods and returns to her work. He then turns back to me. “If I do this for you, you must promise to give yourself to me freely tonight.” I glance at him briefly. “Yes..fine. I will. As long as no other harm comes to him..and you don’t touch him until he heals!”

“Not touch…?!” He quickly calms himself when I look away again. “Fine fine, he shall be banished from the bed, then. No one will touch him until he heals, that includes you.” I hesitate before pulling the King’s face close and kissing him. “How can I when I will be occupied with you~?” He smiles at me and pulls me close again, his claws digging into my skin. I wince in pain. “M-master..“

"Shhhh, silence~ Only kisses now~” he purrs, his long tongue licking at my lips. “Mmmph..i-is that..real..?” I squeeze his eyes shut, feeling that tongue along my jaw and down my neck. “The only way for you to know for certain is to experience it yourself~”

“Experience..how..?”

“I will show you~”

“Sh.. Show me…” I could feel myself slowly falling into another daze as his tongue tastes my lips again..but it wasn’t to last. Servants came running in, kneeling on the floor in front of their King. Please pardon our interruption, Your Majesty! The Star Prince is back! He’s requesting your presence!“ The King growls. “ _Oh, of course._ Paul always has the worst damn timing. _Curse him._ I’m afraid we won’t be able to go back to my bedroom after all, my darling.” he says, stroking my cheek. “I must go and attend to a thorn in my side, lest it become infected.” I look up at him with big, pleading eyes. “You will still release Tommy won’t you?” The King summons one of the servants to him. “Find General Lawless and tell him I command him to release the Jendellian. Have him brought to the healers and then to his private chambers.” The servant stands and bows. “Right away, my King!” I’m nearly overwhelmed by my relief.

“Now, dearest jewel..let us go and meet the Star Prince~”


	8. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent meets the Star Prince, and witnesses even more of the General’s depravity.

I really should be dressed more modestly. Especially if I’m going to meet more royalty. Yet here I am..my upper body completely exposed, dressed only in my gold skirt, a thong, sandals and all of this ridiculous jewelry. Not that the King will listen to me. I’m certain he’s eager to show me off. He just picks me up and carries me to his throne room. As soon as the door opens we’re greeted to a multitude of elegantly dressed servants and guards carrying sparkling purple banners adorned with stars. The King sighs and pushes through the crowd to his throne, sitting upon it and draping me across his lap. I look around. They all have white faces with black stars around their right eyes. Then I realize one of the faces belongs to the Star Prince himself! I look away, now all too aware of my state of undress and I attempt to cover myself. The King glances at me with a raised eyebrow, then looks at the Star Prince and smirks. “Enjoying the look of my new pet, brother~?” I hear the Star Prince scoff. “Another one? You already have three. But I suppose that wasn’t enough for you. He looks like a frightened animal. Where did you kidnap him from?" The King rolls his eyes. “I did not kidnap him. He was freely given to me.” 

"Somehow that just makes it worse. Are you going to talk business with me or are you just going to sit there and fondle your ‘pet’ while I speak?”

“I’m going to fondle my pet of course~” As he pulls me closer the Star Prince sighs in exasperation. “You better take this seriously! Ace is coming to this part of the country in a month. He told me that he wants to talk with you about a truce.” 

“And just how drunk was he when you coaxed him into saying such a thing, brother?” 

“Wh-what!?” 

“Or did he say it while he was fucking you?” 

“H-how _dare_ you?!” the Star Prince yells, red in the face. “Our private lives are none of your damn business! I’m quite happy with the lover I have, thank you very much!” I can feel the King smirk against my neck. “Oh yes..your precious Nikki~ Tell me..is he old enough for big boy pants yet~?” 

“That is _not_ what we are here to discuss! Get off it!” 

“And the usual evasion~” 

“I came to ask you to prepare to make peace, brother! You need to–are you even paying attention to me?!” The King yawns and wraps his arms around me tightly, nuzzling my neck. “Not really. Honestly I couldn’t care less.” 

“Peace is what we should _all_ want!!” 

I found myself agreeing vehemently with the Star Prince. Considering the way things were now..peace would bring me so much closer to escaping this life..and taking Tommy with me. I have to do something to get him to listen! 

“You’re ignoring me again!!” the Star Prince yells, even louder this time. “Oh, am I?” the King replies uncaringly. “Maybe because you sound like a broken record? If you want someone to hang on your every word, why don’t you go back to your little boy lover~?” This stuns the Star Prince into silence, and rightfully so. Sometimes the Demon King’s words alone have the power to cut deeper than any dagger. After taking some time to compose himself, the Star Prince takes out a rolled up parchment from his feathered coat. “ **Anyway**..I took the liberty of making you a list. Surely you can follow it.” The King growls in annoyance. “A list of _what?_ ” 

“Requirements for welcoming Jendell royalty. Ace was nice enough to assist me with it.” 

“Requirements? Like serving alcohol at the peace meeting? Or hold my tongue when he ignores me to flirt with you? I seem to recall this happening the last time we attempted such a meeting.” 

“He’s trying to do better, brother. He’s been taking my words to heart..” 

“And you’re taking his cock up your ass. What’s your point?” 

“Pardon me, my King!” A Palace servant enters and kneels before the throne. “I came to inform you that the General has ceased the reconditioning.” As the King nods I let out a breath. Finally! “Good.” the King says. “See to it that my little Tommy is well taken care of. Give him his own separate private quarters so he can recover in peace.” 

“Right away, my King!” 

When the servant leaves the King kisses my cheek. “Now, Treasure..does this please you~?” I nod and give him a small smile. “Thank you, Master.” The Star Prince crosses his arms and clears his throat loudly. “ _That_ is something else we need to discuss. Ace is fully aware that one of your pets is a Jendellian soldier. Do you realize how difficult it was for me to keep him from storming your palace with his entire army?” The King laughs out loud. “I’d like to see the drunken King of Jendell try to storm my impenetrable fortress! He’d probably fall into the moat and drown!” 

“I’m serious, brother! Ace is furious! He demands the soldier’s release..and any others you may have hidden away!”

“I have no others ‘hidden away’. They have been returned to their border. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?! You don’t know for certain?!” 

The King shrugs. “I’m not responsible for their welfare after they leave my lands. Listen to me: _nothing_ that idiot says will intimidate me. If he’s really serious then he should show it.” 

“He’s coming here in a month! Is that not serious enough for you?!” 

“Yes. On his own time. How selfish.” The King leans back against his throne, positioning my legs to straddle his lap. “Entertain me, Treasure~ His prattle is putting me to sleep.” That’s when I see my opportunity. “Master..your people may finally have a chance for real peace. If they’re not afraid of death every day you have more of a chance to gain their favor. Won’t you please consider his words?” The Star Prince huffs. “You see? He has much more sense than you! If you won’t listen to me, listen to him!” The King turns to him with blazing eyes. “ **SILENCE!!** You know better than to speak to me like that!!” 

“Well since I can’t get through to you, maybe I should be negotiating peace with him!!” 

**"WHY YOU--"**

I grab the King’s face and turn it towards me. “Master, please..it does no good to get angry. Don’t you want this war to stop? It would be in your best interest, don’t you think? An alliance would do you all some good.”

“But they’re so _INFURIATING!_ ” 

Clearly I need to sweeten the pot a little. Nuzzling his jaw, I take his hands and place them on my thighs. “How about we make it a game~?” He purrs, letting me know I’ve got his attention. “A game, hm~? What did you have in mind, my Treasure~?” 

“I know I said I needed some time before you took me again..buuuut..if you hear him out..all the way through..you can take me as many times as you want tonight..however you want~ You’d love that wouldn’t you, Master~?” His pupils become narrow little slits. “Now that is an offer too delicious for me to ignore~ Very well..I will entertain my brother’s ridiculous demands if it means I will be rewarded with your perfect body~” 

“Oh, I feel so _privileged._.” the Star Prince says sarcastically. The King huffs in reply. “Consider yourself fortunate that my Treasure is so persuasive. Now get on with it before I change my mind.” Just when I begin to feel some small measure of victory, the Star Prince unrolls the parchment..which is long enough to hit the floor. The King groans. “I am already regretting this..”

* * *

As the Star Prince drones on and on reading from his list, my eyelids grow heavy. The last thing I hear is some ridiculous thing about decorative soaps in the bathrooms before I drift off. The King shifts impatiently, jarring me awake. “Enough, brother.” he growls. “My pet is close to falling asleep and so am I. Your demands are ridiculous and you are _BORING_ me.” 

“But I’m not finished yet!” 

“You are now. You’re not important enough to keep me from the pleasure of my pet tonight.” The General enters, and I feel my skin crawl when he grins lustfully at me. “Alright..” The Star Prince sighed and rolled up his parchment. “I will leave my list with your advisors. Although it’s probably too much to hope for that you’ll actually read the rest of it and implement any of the suggestions on it.” 

“Probably, yes.” the King replied. “Pandering to the Jendell King is the furthest thing from my mind.”

“Then perhaps your new..companion can sway you on this as well.” Truthfully I’m humbled by how much faith the Star Prince has in me. I look to him and I nod. I will certainly try my best. 

“My King.” The General kneels before the throne. “The Jendellian is resting in his private quarters per your command.” We lock eyes briefly and I look away. “Is there anything else you require of me? Shall I..show the Star Prince out of the palace?” **  
  
**“Yes, do that.” the King commands, gathering me in his arms as he gets up from his throne. “I have much more important matters to attend to now~” While the General escorts the Star Prince out of the throne room I motion to be set down. I _do not_ like the look on the General’s face. He’s planning something. “If you don’t mind, Master..I’d like to..relieve myself before we return.”

“Of course, Treasure~ Be quick.” I nod and leave. Hopefully there’s a good distance between me and the General by now. I can still hear the Star Prince objecting loudly. “Wait, what’s happened to the Jendellian? What have you done to him?” The General smirks. “Nothing you should concern yourself with.” 

“As if I would believe _you_. Let me see him myself. I feel it’s important that he be unharmed when Ace arrives.”

“Like I said in the throne room..he is resting. It’s best that he remain undisturbed.” 

“I told you that I want to see him for myself!”

“I don’t care what _you_ want~” He forces the Star Prince against the wall, towering over him with his immense size. “Of course..I could be convinced to change my mind if certain..favors are granted~” He must be crazy doing such a thing in front of all of those guards! They all draw their swords, ready to defend their Prince. “Call them off and I will take you anywhere you wish..if you agree to my terms~” 

“Get off of me!” the Star Prince yells, shoving the General away. He just grins like the perverted freak that he is. “Is that a rain check, my Prince~?”

“I see why my brother keeps _you_ around. You’re just as demented as he. I swear to you..if you ever come near me like that again, I will have my guards execute you on the spot!” The threat doesn’t even make the General flinch. What is going on in his head? “Oh no you won’t~” 

“Excuse me?!”

“Just how far do you think your insipid peace talks will go with my King when he finds out you killed his most trusted General? Not very far I’d expect~” 

“I think you overestimate your importance.” 

“Do you dare to take that chance? I don’t think you will~ The King..could be swayed to favor your side if I supported you. All you have to do..is let me have you~”

“You are _disgusting!_ Get out of my way!” 

“Always such a drama queen~” While the General is distracted watching the Star Prince leave I go back to the throne room. I’m still shaking from what I had just seen. He’s a monster and he needs to be stopped! As the King welcomes me back the General also returns. “My King..are you retiring already? I thought we could take the pets for a walk around the gardens.” The King smirks at me. “Not a chance. I am spending the rest of the day with my Treasure~” I can see the frustration in the General’s face. It’s a joy to see him not get what he wants~ “Very well. Should you require my services I will be in my quarters.” He leers at me one last time before turning and leaving. I shake my head. “Are you..certain you can trust him, Master? He’s so..surly. Did you see the way he just looked at me?” 

“Oh, Treasure..who would not want to admire you~? He’s been my General for many years. I trust him with my life and the life of my pets.” 

“That’s..just it. I don’t think you should. There’s something..not right about him.” 

“Perhaps you just need some time away from him. Away from the palace. How does a trip to the market sound? Fox has been begging to go back, and Cat could stand to expend some of that boundless energy he has.”

“What about Tommy?” 

“We’ll see, my pet. If he has recovered enough he can go. If not..” I look down at the floor and nod. “Yes..of course.” Gods I wish I could go to him. I’d feel better seeing that he is safe instead of hearing it. My thoughts are interrupted by the King taking me in his arms. “Now..let us return to my chambers, hm~? You and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight~” 

“Yes, Master..” 


End file.
